


I.P.U

by decendium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not really enemies but more rivals sorta, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Ong Seongwoo is someone who has been a singer for a decade and he has some jaded views about idols and the music industry, until he meets rookie idol Kang Daniel who helps him find the silver lining.





	I.P.U

**Author's Note:**

> Seongwoo is aged up to be six years older than Daniel. (it doesn't really matter to the plot)  
> Not yet self beta-ed, likely to have some formatting and language errors.

 

 

“Seongwoo, could you please move closer to Daniel? And makeup! Touch up the both of them thanks.”

 

Seongwoo frowns as the studio lighting shines brighter onto him, letting go of the supposedly effortlessly attractive and arrogant bad-boy rockstar image he was playing. It’s annoying, taking part in editorial photoshoots, with the clicks of the camera erupting flashes over and over again in front of his eyes and blinding him.

 

"You keep getting distracted by him," the make-up stylist gives Seongwoo an amused grin while dusting on another layer of foundation on him. Seongwoo doesn’t get a chance to respond before she walks off towards Daniel.

 

 _I_ _’m not distracted_ . Seongwoo bristles mentally. _I’m annoyed by him._

 

Daniel is the embodiment of a star, someone born to be appreciated by the media and masses. Seongwoo watches Daniel work for the camera, staring down charismatically at the camera lens with hooded eyes painted a smouldering khol. Seongwoo thinks that he hasn’t seen anymore more attractive; with his flawless canvas of skin, his pair of pouty lips, his tall height and wide shoulders - a lithe figure that even himself could be envious of. Seongwoo doesn't quite understand how someone like that could exist, a perfect combination of boy-ishness and chiseled masculinity.

 

Such a pity, a gorgeous face wasted on an idol.

 

Idols, mere puppets with no real artistry that are mass-produced by companies to earn money.

 

It’s almost revolting how they hide their lacking behind flashy outfits and music videos.

 

Seongwoo honestly doesn’t know how these idols are even considered artistes, they never had to go through the hardships of composing, searching everywhere for inspiration, making a tune from scratch or coming up with meaningful lyrics. Heck, their companies could just buy songs or hire producers to create generic pop that relies on a catchy beat. These idols can’t even sing well live and yet they still have thousands of mindless fans hampering after them, disgusting; they are destroying the essence of musicality.

 

“Alright, Daniel could you sit right in front of Seongwoo and lay your head onto his legs?” The director instructs as Seongwoo huffs out a disgruntled breath of air, what kind of theme are they having for this dumb photoshoot anyway? This was supposed to be a simple promo for Seongwoo’s newest album and somehow, Daniel, an upcoming idol from MMO with slowly bursting popularity was also included in the magazine spread.

 

Seongwoo watches with slight wonder as Daniel simply moves to drape himself over the carpeted floor and Seongwoo’s lap. _It’s amazing really, this guy has a very compelling and attractive presence, I shall give him that._ Seongwoo thinks as Daniel extrudes an air of sensuality while moving his head around to catch the perfect lighting and shadows on his face.

 

\--

 

It doesn’t take long before the shoot is wrapped up.

 

“Keep it up boy, you’ll do well in the music industry, like Seongwoo.”

 

“Ah, thank you for the well wishes, I shall continue working hard and I hope so too.” Daniel smiles, eyes crinkling into wrinkles as he bows gratefully at the director and photographer. Daniel sees them off before turning towards the entire crew, thanking each of them sincerely for taking care of a newly debuted singer.

 

Now there were only the stylists and his senior to thank left.

 

Ong Seongwoo, charismatic well-known producer and one of the most successful and competent singers of the newer generation in South Korea. It’s a little intimidating for Daniel to be around an established senior like him but he hopes that they could be good friends.

 

Seongwoo has just about gotten his makeup removed when Daniel enters the dressing room.

 

"Thanks," Seongwoo says with a small smile as he waves the make-up stylist away, seeing her through the door before he moves his attention to Daniel. _Great, just when I thought I could have less contact with him._ Seongwoo notes begrudgingly that he’s slightly shorter than Daniel when he stops right in front of Daniel, looking expectantly at him and causing the other to take two steps back and give a quick bow.

 

"Intimidated, newbie?" Seongwoo smirks, enjoying the response from an increasingly flustered Daniel who shuffles his feet slightly. "The all-rounded and talented breakout Idol from a few thousand over MMO auditionees right? I’ve heard quite a bit about you."

 

“Ah, yes,” Daniel’s ears are flushed pink by then, _the_ Ong Seongwoo had heard about him. "I'm Daniel from MMO, I still have a lot to learn and improve on, please take care of me, senior. Also, I’m a huge fan of your music and I’m practising extra hard recently because I’m performing a cover of your-"

 

“Don’t, I don’t want you covering my songs.”

 

“W-What?” Daniel’s eyes widens in surprise. “I don’t understand.”

 

“What is so difficult to understand?” Seongwoo rolls his eyes. "Don’t cover my music. At all.”

 

“But… why? Senior, I’m not playing around with your music, I’m very serious about giving a good performance.” Daniel’s face scrunches up in confusion; Seongwoo had thrown him an offended look. Isn’t covering another singer’s song one of the highest compliments a singer could get? “I don’t want to give a lacking cover, it would be very disappointing if I did so and I wanted some of your guidance, senior. My company had chosen-"

 

"If you really want to know, just between the two of us, that’s why," Seongwoo cuts in, having just about enough interaction with Daniel for today. “Your company, _your company not you_. And that is what an idol is; a puppet without real artistry and that is managed by companies who see them as nothing but cash cows, a means to earn quick money. I don’t want someone like that to cover my music, it feels sickening. And it’s tiring to be around idols, especially new young ones who can barely hold a note live like you.”

 

Daniel is at a loss of words when Seongwoo finishes speaking.

 

Who would have known that the well-loved singer was so unpleasant to be around with.

 

To think that Daniel had once looked up to Seongwoo, it had been a mistake. Daniel is usually an easy going person, who speaks kindly to everyone and doesn’t take harsh comments to heart but he really does feel inadequate having Seongwoo say that to him face to face, irritated and angry even.

 

"Senior, with all due respect,” Daniel begins with a detached drawl, “I find it hilarious that you think you’re better than me, despite the fact you’re a grown adult desperately clinging to fame, like me, like all the celebrities on the planet. Isn’t that what we all are? Mere idols?"

 

 _How dare he._ Seongwoo almost moves to wring Daniel by his neck for comparing him an idol, but instead, Seongwoo barks out a bout of amused laughter. “Talking to a senior with contempt? This could end your short-lived career as an idol prematurely in this industry you know.”

 

Daniel pales slightly but he remains firm, giving a proper apologetic bow at a ninety degrees. “Sorry senior, I’ve overstepped my boundaries… but you weren’t exactly nice either.”

 

“Kang… Daniel, that’s your name right? Where are you from? America, Canada or Australia? You sound like you have a local dialect though,” Seongwoo looks directly at Daniel, giving him a raised eyebrow as the idol nods in confirmation, while still holding Seongwoo’s gaze fiercely and not backing down.

 

“Neither of those places, I’m from Busan, which is why I sound local.”

 

“Lots of confidence and snark coming from a pretty-boy idol. I really hate it.” Seongwoo smirks, giving Daniel a glance-over from head to toe before moving towards the dressing room door. It’s probably his face - the boyish charms - that got Daniel though the foot in the door of the entertainment industry. Daniel backs away slightly, intimidated by Seongwoo’s stare, he could feel the older singer judging him. “But somehow I kind of like it on you, see you around, Daniel.”

 

Daniel lets out the breath he had been unknowingly holding when Seongwoo leaves.

 

 

\--

 

 

When Seongwoo sees Daniel again, it’s during a recording for SBS Inkigayo.

 

Seongwoo had just finished performing two of his latest singles, walking off the stage to thunderous cheer. And Daniel is already there, getting ready to go up in about five minutes and still looking flawless in a hideously bright neon jacket. Seongwoo gives the idol an once-over, wondering how the jacket does not distract attention away from Daniel.

 

Daniel gives him a quick bow, acknowledging Seongwoo’s presence before being grabbed by the staff to put on his ear-microphone. He’s sweating even before going on stage. Seongwoo notes as a stylist stands beside Daniel, gently petting the idol’s face with a tissue to not disturb his makeup. It was then did Seongwoo realise that it was Daniel’s debut stage, with his pre-show jitters getting to him.

 

“Calm down your nerves and take deep breaths before going up there.” Seongwoo says.

 

“I’m trying to,” Daniel replies. “My legs feel like jelly right now to be honest.”

 

 _Ah, I remember the time when I had my first stage, I was probably like him then._ Seongwoo smirks, standing by and stealing glances at Daniel until the other male lets out a soft ‘what’. Seongwoo doesn’t fail to notice the slight irritation concealed under the idol’s tone and he smiles, pleased with Daniel’s response.

 

“I’m just curious if you’ll fumble and make a mistake on stage, I want to see it personally if you do. But then again, you’ll probably be lip-syncing throughout the whole song so I don’t think anyone would notice even if you forgotten your lyrics in the moment.”

 

Daniel makes an offended face. “I’m may be an idol but I will be singing live.”

 

“In a way that still needs a lot of practice I suppose.”

 

 _Does he really need to be so grating, why is he so rude? I’ll show him._ Daniel’s expression sours more, before a burning conviction filled his eyes.“I’ll admit that my voice doesn’t have the biggest range and isn’t the strongest but I won’t disappoint my fans and myself!” Daniel huffs, adjusting his jacket while sending an unwavering glance to Seongwoo; almost expecting him to throw another less than friendly remark.

 

“Show me then, newbie. If you aren’t just a packaged idol lip-syncing to a loud backing track.” Seongwoo replies nonchalantly, nodding to the stage as Daniel’s name was announced by the emcees. Daniel pictures himself pulling off a successful performance, making Seongwoo eat his words.

 

“Please watch me perform and give me feedback later, _senior_.”

 

Seongwoo’s lips quirks up as the idol is rushed up onto stage with his backup dancers.

 

Daniel’s debut stage was a successful one, with Daniel’s voice like a clear and crisp melody out-singing his backing track while dancing fluidly. Seongwoo later wins the number one spot on Inkigayo, with his comeback song well-received and ranking on top of numerous music charts.

 

\--

 

“And the top-placed artiste for this week on KBS Music Bank is….”

 

Seongwoo is standing in the front row on stage, next to the emcees with his eyes on a monitor and watching the scores tally. Daniel is standing beside him and another boy band which he couldn’t put a name on. Their name is want-to-one or something like that, the industry is already saturated with too many idols for Seongwoo to bother properly remembering names. Seongwoo’s numbers are ranking high as per normal, with both physical and digital sales doing well, beyond expectations for his latest comeback even.

 

“Rookie soloist Daniel, with _Kangaroo!_ ” The emcee announces to cheers from the loud audience.

 

 _What?_ Confetti bursts out from both corners of the stage, showering everyone with colourful streamers as Seongwoo stepped aside from the emcee to let Daniel receive his trophy and bouquet of flowers.

 

 _Kang Daniel won? The winner isn’t me?_ Seongwoo questions with surprise, schooling his face into a congratulatory smile while he claps for Daniel. _But it hasn’t even been over a month yet, it’s only the third week of my comeback! Wow, a new idol just pushed me off the top spot after three weeks of debuting!_

 

“- I want to thank my family, my company, my friends and most of all, my fans who love me so much to help me win!” Daniel proclaims gratefully, unshed tears shining in his eyes as he raises his trophy upwards with pride.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Still holding onto that? Be careful, your eyes might fall out from how much you are staring at it.” Seongwoo mocks, settling down in the dressing room backstage. “Congratulations on winning that piece of plastic by the way.”

 

Annoyance sparks through Daniel. _What a mood downer, of all the people I had to share a dressing room with!_ Daniel moves to put the trophy gently on a table, giving it one last glance before addressing Seongwoo curtly. It was Daniel’s very first trophy after all, a confirmation of hard work and dedication of years spent training.

 

“Thank you for your _sincere_ feelings, _senior._ ”

 

Seongwoo lets out a small chuckle, there’s that challenge in Daniel’s polite tone again, and Seongwoo feels something tangle within himself unexplainably. On stage Daniel is like a magnet, drawing the gazes of everyone upon him as he performs, but when Daniel is just right next to him, he’s different Seongwoo realises. There’s an intense-ness to Daniel, yet with a softness to him that isn’t haughty or arrogant. Seongwoo doesn’t know what it is about this pretty-boy idol but one thing for sure – he hates Daniel’s presence.

 

“You’re kind of staring,” Daniel says, breaking the silence. “Does my face have anything?”

 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Seongwoo blinks, quickly throwing away thoughts about Daniel and bright neon jackets and well-placed smirks, and unnecessary hip thrusts. “You didn’t take part in any of the production for your song right? It must have been rather easy debuting.”

 

Dislike comes slapping right back at the idol. Daniel clenches a fist at his side.

 

And Seongwoo just laughs, amused by his own words. “You did well up there, I’ll see you at the next music show, it’s time for my other activities.” Seongwoo says, standing up and leaving the dressing room. Daniel is left alone, wondering what he had done in his past life to meet such a difficult person.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seongwoo smiles calmly, as he sits on the familiar looking chair brought out for him.

 

KBS Yu Huiyeol’s Sketchbook is one of Seongwoo’s favourite shows to be on, with an intimate stage with its audience and a great sound system that always boosts the quality of his performances. The crowd gives him a welcoming cheer before quieting down as Huiyeol, the always well-dressed emcee, pulls a chair to sit closer with Seongwoo. Slower songs from Seongwoo’s recent album serves as background music as he’s being interviewed.

 

“-always a well thought-out process, Seongwoo,” Huiyeol responds, flipping a prompt card. “May we know which song on the album is your most favourite, I’m sure the audience and public is curious too.”

 

“I like all the songs but if I would have to pick, I would definitely pick my comeback title song, _Sandglass_ , over my other single, _Only You_.” Seongwoo chuckles, sending a sincere reply.

 

“Was there any difficulty producing this album?”

 

“Well, creating new music is always a long and slow process but I had enjoyed producing this album. I had travelled quite a bit on tour last year and had gained inspiration from my fans and their messages. Sandglass was the song I spent most of my time on as I had some difficulty coming up with the proper melody that would properly capture my emotions. It’s a good song to listen to when you are feeling down and I hope that my music can help people get through difficult times.”

 

“Nicely put,” Huiyeol smiles. “You also did a magazine photoshoot last month and it just came out earlier this week. There was the appearance of Daniel, a newly debuted idol from MMO alongside you on the cover. It was a surprise to the public, were you aware? And how was it working with him, an idol? There was some slight but noticeable negative feedback from fans.”

 

“Ahh, yes I was. It was good working with Daniel, I hope the public and my fans would receive him with open arms also.” Seongwoo lies, not knowing about the addition of Daniel until he got to the studio.

 

It was a favour from the photographer to Daniel’s company which Seongwoo had graciously accepted with the director coming up to ask him for understanding. It was better to be on good terms with everyone in the entertainment and fashion industry, Seongwoo reasons. It’s not good to speak bad about idols on national television anyway, when they are massed produced and so readily accepted.

 

“So when can we see a date with Daniel?” Huiyeol jokes as low laughter sounds from the audience.

 

”Hopefully soon, when both Daniel and I are not busy.” Seongwoo forces out a chuckle, he would honestly rather not. Even when Seongwoo is trying to avoiding thinking about Daniel, he manages to pop up as a topic. _Who does everyone think Daniel is? Someone who is my rival?_

 

“Okay, thank you for your time on Sketchbook, Seongwoo.” The interview goes to a stop and Seongwoo thanks the heavens mentally.

 

Seongwoo’s week is a busy one, with many activities to complete, like fan meetings, music shows and filming a gift music video of his single to his fans, thanking them for exceptional support. Seongwoo gets more sleep as his album had been completely produced, but he still sleeps less than the average person while planning for his upcoming tour in Asia.

 

Daniel is growing steadily with popularity and Seongwoo is starting to find it difficult to avoid Daniel, with Daniel’s face slapped on brands and billboards littered throughout Korea. Daniel’s album is also being played everywhere along with Seongwoo’s own.

 

The knots within Seongwoo grow too. He’s starting to think he’s being plagued.

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel flops down onto his bed, reading through fan comments.

 

He’s both thankful and grateful, eyes glued to his laptop screen filled with fan messages. Daniel doesn’t understand how he is doing so well beyond expectations and managing to top music charts for an entire month. His official fan club has just reached over 101,000 people, that’s like an army, a giant army with real living people that liked him!

 

Daniel had held four weeks on being on top of charts while Seongwoo had held top spot for three weeks. Daniel had done better than an established singer-producer that was loved nationally and internationally. Daniel didn’t aim for such lofty results, just wishing to be able to place in the top ten singles; he’s almost overwhelmed by the success and the expectations of living up to people.

 

What if Daniel was just a one hit wonder? Is this what Seongwoo feels like on a regular basis?

 

 _Seongwoo._ Daniel thinks, falling back against a pillow. _Why doesn’t he like me?_

 

Daniel tries to not think about it, Seongwoo’s clear dislike of idols, but then he remembers that Seongwoo had pushed him to do well for his debut stage and had even talked kindly about him on Sketchbook, much to Daniel’s surprise. Gone was the snark Seongwoo had while interacting with him personally.

 

Daniel doesn’t know what to make of Seongwoo’s actions, one moment he is a nice respectable senior and then he rubs Daniel the wrong way completely. _Ahh, there’s no use wasting time trying to figure Seongwoo out when we aren’t even friends in the first place._ Daniel decides to forget about him, getting back to reading messages on his fan page and social media.

 

[+56, -3] “Daniel oppa, please take care of yourself, you looked tired yesterday!”

[+12, -0] “Oppa, sleep well and eat more nice food!”

[+9, -25] “Nielie, I will always cheer for you! Please enjoy your date with Seongwoo oppa!“

 

Daniel chokes on air while reading the comment. Fangirls these days.

 

[+5, -13] “Oppa! Saranghae XDDD <3<3 I Love You!!”

[+18, -0] “Rest well, Nielie, I know you always work hard but don’t over work!“

[+12, -0] “Daniel oppa, do take a lot of care!”

[+2, -94] “Stay away from Seongwoo, you untalented piece of shit! You aren’t worthy of him!”

 

 _Clearly another someone has a lot of time to make an account on my fanpage to leave an unkind comment. Well guess what, you’ll never be able get as close to your precious oppa as me._ Daniel rolls his eyes at the laptop screen, scrolling past the unwanted hate. It’s one of those irrational keyboard warriors, hiding behind the internet and shooting off their mouths. Daniel puffs his cheeks in annoyance, before shutting down his laptop. _That magazine photoshoot I had taken with Seongwoo is causing more grief than good._

 

There are hundreds of nice comments on the page, but the bad ones stand out more.

 

Daniel tries to not take them to heart. It’s difficult to ignore them however.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I don’t believe it,” Seongwoo says as he runs into Daniel outside of schedules. Seoul has a population about ten million and yet he manages to walk right into Daniel at Armani’s flagship store in Gangnam.

 

“Oh, hello Seongwoo senior,” Daniel greets as he straightens into a respectful bow.

 

Seongwoo hums in response, judging the very misplaced and causal looking ensemble Daniel is wearing. The idol looks like he is dressed for a trip to the beach instead of an upscale store, he could have at least worn a pair of jeans instead of shorts. Daniel raises an eyebrow at him and Seongwoo hates how it makes his chest flush with warmth for a brief second. Daniel, the guy with a bad fashion sense that still manages to look stupidly good.

 

“Already earned enough money to be spending on branded items I see.”

 

“None of your business!” Daniel blushes, voice defensive as he tapped Seongwoo on the shoulder. Rather hard even.

 

“Relax, I’m just teasing, not trying to start anything.” Seongwoo says, pointing out behind him at the entrance of the store. It’s then did Daniel notice the group of people with their phones and camera out, peering at them like moths flying towards an open flame.

 

Daniel notes that the gathering of people had increased from when he first entered the store, Seongwoo’s loyal following he supposes. Amazing how fame dehumanises people. It’s all negativity and conforming to the mould of being a perfect person – which makes them lose a part of being oneself under public scrutiny, placed on a pedestal by fame.

 

Daniel lets out a tired sigh, shifting back his attention back to Seongwoo.

 

“I’m mostly buying gifts for my friends and family back home. Although, I did buy a bag for myself as a reward.” Daniel says with a gentle smile, almost sheepishly. “What about you, senior?”

 

“Let’s talk deeper inside,” Seongwoo pulling Daniel by his elbow. And Daniel nods, letting the other manhandle him to a more secluded part of the store away from direct camera angles. It’s a good thing that the security doesn’t allow paparazzi or obsessive fans into the store; the temporary sense of privacy is welcoming.

 

After a moment of Seongwoo trying to distance himself away from Daniel, it’s the idol breaks the silence first. “Well senior, you did say you wanted to talk right?”

 

“Why are you always around when I try to avoid you?” Seongwoo hisses.

 

“I’m sorry but what?” Daniel asks, put off by Seongwoo’s sharp tone as he stares back at him.

 

“Your presence makes me uncomfortable,” Seongwoo says matter of factly.

 

“I can feel that radiating from you by the way,” Daniel replies, turning away from Seongwoo and suddenly feeling much too tired to deal with him. Some great day it turned out to be. “Then why are we even talking like this? I don’t even know you and clearly we aren’t trying to be friends, but what did I do to offend you for you to hate me?”

 

Hesitation furrows Seongwoo’s eyebrows, looking like he was trying to find something tactful to say. He doesn’t know how to respond, emotions warring within him. It’s a complicated issue. What would Seongwoo gain from hating Daniel? Nothing. A wry, almost bitter grin makes its way onto Seongwoo’s face.

 

“… I don’t hate you, it that’s what you are thinking.” Seongwoo begins sincerely, his skin crawling.

 

“Then why the unfriendly attitude?” Daniel glances up at Seongwoo, pointedly. There has to be a reason after all – unless, that was really Seongwoo’s obnoxious way of treating idols.

 

“I can’t explain, perhaps I feel threatened by you?” Seongwoo shrugs, knowing that he sounds utterly unconvincing. The truth is, Seongwoo had came to the conclusion that he’s bothered by Kang Daniel  - rookie idol and aspiring actor-model - stealing the spotlight and the hearts of the many around the country. Why else would meeting Daniel always feel like a thorn in Seongwoo’s side?

 

Daniel blinks, not expecting the other to say that but Seongwoo actually sounds sincere under the cover of nonchalance. _Unbelievable._ Daniel grunts. _He has to be playing with me._

 

“Nonsense, I’m not trying to be the new Ong Seongwoo though, I can’t emulate you and your fans love you so-”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, acting as if he’s tired of listening to Daniel talk.“Weren’t you about to leave the store anyway? Sorry to have kept you here.” Seongwoo interrupts.

 

Daniel sighs. “Yeah I was.” He says, sensing that Seongwoo is done with talking.

 

Daniel shuffles past the group of people crowding around him out the Armani flagship store, forcing a small smile on as multiple phones are shoved into his face. He doesn’t leave without around turning to linger his gaze at Seongwoo’s back. Daniel thinks he should have finished saying his piece, even if Seongwoo wasn’t listening.

 

Later that night, gossip articles and rumours pop up surrounding Daniel and Seongwoo. There were clear pictures of them, manipulated to look like an intense argument. Social media in Korea and fans of K-music everywhere bursts into a frenzy of wild conspiracies, talking about a great feud between Daniel and Seongwoo.

 

Backlash lands itself on both fandoms in the following days.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seongwoo had been waiting for those questions to come.

 

“Lately there had been rumours of you being on bad terms with Daniel, is this true?” Hongki, the host of Sukira Kiss the Radio show asks.

 

“Ah I’m glad you brought that question up,” Seongwoo lets out a well-placed chuckle into the microphone. “I want to clarify that Daniel and I are on good speaking terms and would like to ask the public and ours fans to take all rumours with a grain of salt. We are not feuding in anyway. The photos taken of us at Armani were actually of us engaging in friendly banter, it was the angles of the pictures taken that made playful teasing into a very unfortunate argument.”

 

It wasn’t a complete lie.

 

“Yes, dear listeners, you heard this first from Seongwoo himself. Please don’t believe in false rumours easily and let us forget about this incident. Also do remember to continue supporting Seongwoo and Daniel in their individual careers and let us wish their friendship continue remain strong.”

 

Hongki then moves to the topic about Seongwoo’s new album, which Seongwoo breezes through, already knowing the apt answers to standard interview questions word for word. They also talk a little about Seongwoo’s family and friends before answering questions for Seongwoo from callers.

 

“And this has been Sukira Radio. Thank you for listening, we wish you a good night.”

 

The moment Seongwoo finishes thanking Hongki for having him on the radio-show; his attention goes to his phone immediately to check on his official fanpage.

 

[+36, -37] “I don’t care really for Daniel but if Seongwoo is his friend, I’ll care about him too.”

[+91, -23] “As fans of Seongwoo oppa, we should support his friendship with Daniel.”

[+18, -13] “Seongwoo wouldn’t lie to us! I choose to believe him!”

[+24, -11] “Hahaha, I was right to not believe in rumours, they are mostly fake!!”

 

Seongwoo sighs in relief, glad to know that most of his fans are agreeable and always behind him. There is still doubt shown clearly in some comments but Seongwoo can understand their feelings, it would take time for this issue and rumours to die down.

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel is called into an important appointment at the CEO’s private meeting room.

 

To say that Daniel is nervous would be an understatement.

 

The idol feels light-headed and he’s beginning to sweat in the air-conditioned building as he makes his way to the CEO’s office. Daniel swears that preparing for his debut wasn’t as stressful as how he’s feeling at the moment. And Daniel has the nagging feeling that it had something to do with the rumours surrounding himself and Seongwoo. Just thinking about the potential dressing down he’s about to get makes him wince verbally.

 

Daniel knocks on the meeting room door, signalling his arrival before opening it.

 

What Daniel sees first surprises him, before being ushered to a seat by a secretary – Seongwoo dressed smartly and sitting in between two unfamiliar men dressed in suits. In fact, just about everyone was dressed in formal wear and Daniel mentally thinks himself to have at least grabbed a jacket to make his outfit smarter. Daniel notes that the CEO of MMO, core members of the director’s board and his own manager are present.

 

_Important people yay, relax Daniel, relax yourself._

 

”I shall assume that every present here is aware of the rumours surrounding both Seongwoo and Daniel,” Seongwoo’s representative, his company CEO, begins surely. “Since those rumours had been circulating around like wildfire, profit margins have been decreasing and both of our artiste’s public image has been affected. And I propose that we come up with a solution that is beneficial to both parties–”

 

Daniel catches on quickly, glancing across the table to hold Seongwoo’s gaze.

 

“-By making use of the rumours, I’m sure that Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s duet would well. It will in turn build up their public image again and also gain more support from existing fans and newer ones alike.”

 

 _Looks like we shall be around each other more often now._ Daniel is quiet while everyone moves on to the subject of properly debunking the grainy photos of himself being manhandled by Seongwoo. He watches Seongwoo frown, something unreadable flickering in his eyes but strangely also looking far less upset than Daniel had figured he would be.

 

Soft discussion breaks out on MMO’s side before agreeing to the proposal. “A duo project would do nicely, more merchandising could also be done if there’s two people involved. Now all we have to do is produce a marketing strategy that would make the most hype. The more publicity, the better for both parties.”

 

 _And the more money would be profited_. It was left unsaid in the meeting room but it was clear that it was the most important end result. Seongwoo and Daniel would be going on regular public dates, after individual schedules, in crowded places with high human traffic flow.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seongwoo sighs into his glass of juice, wondering many more ‘dates’ he has to be on with Daniel.

 

For the past three days, Seongwoo and Daniel had been spotted in public together, set up by both their companies to create more rumours and hype. You would think that with such an obvious display of their meetups, the public would suspect something was amiss but instead, the media had eaten it up, sensationalising Seongwoo and Daniel with a dating scandal.

 

Currently, they are sitting in one of those fancy loft cafés with overpriced pastries and drinks. And of course, Seongwoo and Daniel are sitting right beside a giant glass window; if there is anything to be thankful of, it would be that most of their obsessive fans are out of sight as they’re on the third floor. The pair doesn’t fail to notice the reporters across the street with their cameras aimed at them however, taking pictures of their supposed budding romance.

 

The atmosphere between Seongwoo and Daniel is mostly quiet, with the tinkering of plates and utensils around them in the café. The silence is uncomfortable, both celebrities barely talking with surface conversations and focused on eating.

 

Seongwoo hasn’t paid attention to details about Daniel, but at such a close distance, he notes that for such a pretty boy, Daniel has some really manly hands, a nice looking kind of roughness with his veins. Seongwoo sighs again, having his finished his juice along with his meal, now left with nothing to distract him from interacting with Daniel.

 

“You could at least try to enjoy the off-time, even if you are with me, Senior.” Daniel begins.

 

“I don’t even know you.” Seongwoo shrugs, leaning back onto his chair.

 

“I don’t know you either, but if you could stop sighing, we could actually get to know each other.”

 

“Okay then,” A wry smile appears on Seongwoo’s face. “I don’t like your fandom. They are so whiny.”

 

Daniel huffs in annoyance. “I don’t appreciate you saying that.”

 

“But really. They are mostly mindless pre-teen and teenage girls that scream Oppa! Oppa! Notice me! At least my fandom has a mix of some guys and girls mostly around their early twenties, they are more mature. Look, your little fangirls are out there.” Seongwoo points out through the window towards the small group of girls across the street waving Daniel merchandise. They scream hysterically when Daniel turns to look at them, simply waving at them. “See what I mean?”

 

“Those fans need to stop being so obsessed.” Daniel spits sharper than expected, surprising himself.

 

 _This is different._ Seongwoo is caught off guard, but he continues speaking. “… I can understand that.”

 

“Sorry.” Daniel says, as the mood around him darkens. “I just wish that it would be easier living, I love the stage and I love what I’m doing, but having people invading my privacy and just h-” Daniel trails off, falling into silence.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t expect Daniel to finish speaking, and the conversation halts there while the idol’s frame seemed to huddle closer into himself. “How was it like? Auditioning, training to be an idol while dreaming about performing on stage one day?”

 

“Why the sudden interest?” Daniel asks, a twinkle lighting up his eyes.

 

“Just curious.”

 

“It wasn’t easy that’s for sure. I got homesick often while studying, but then I got scouted by MMO. And I took the chance and trained for two years, believing that I could make it each day. There was a lot of sweat and tears.” Daniel laughs, an embarrassed but fond chuckle. “What about you then, senior?”

 

“Our stories are probably similar, there were tears but less sweat since I didn’t dance. I floated around wondering in my late teens if a music career was a right choice. And I guess I did, I’m glad I decided to continue onwards.”

 

“It feels great to know that you’ve succeeded, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes it is.” Seongwoo comments.

 

A companionable atmosphere makes its way around them and Seongwoo can’t help quirking up his lips. The day ends on a good note, with Seongwoo and Daniel being able to make pleasant conversation. Social media buzzes on about the possible scandal between them, and their fan reactions are mixed, like a double edge blade - some are supportive while some are negative. But people are still talking.

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel doesn’t know how they ended up like this, hiding in their locked dressing room.

 

Daniel supposes he could blame it on the alcohol that was present during the celebration of Seongwoo’s comeback promotions being finished. However, he is sure that Seongwoo and himself are sober and aware of their own actions. Seongwoo has such a nice face, and Daniel really, really likes it – especially when the singer is on his knees, mouthing at his cock so enthusiastically.

 

“Fuck,” Daniel curses lowly, fingers clenching onto Seongwoo’s hair and tugging roughly. He’s good at this.

 

Daniel’s body clenches with arousal as his legs are spread apart, watching Seongwoo slick up his thick length with pink lips, bobbing his head up and down his cock with a practiced ease. The action is lewd but Daniel thinks Seongwoo looks so attractive, long eyelashes that flutter together prettily and hollowed cheeks that further highlight his cheekbones while sucking on cock. He wonders if Seongwoo realises how difficult it is to not thrust up into the warmth, to fuck his dick into Seongwoo’s slick mouth at the steady pace. And Daniel feels that he might actually get used to this, having Seongwoo sucking him off.

 

“I’m going to come.” Daniel chuckles breathlessly, unable to stop the small jerk of his hips.

 

Seongwoo hums in acknowledgement, licking up the underside of Daniel’s cock with tongue as he sucks in the length faster. Daniel groans loudly, his pelvis pooling with heat as Seongwoo deepthroats smoothly, swallowing around his dick. A hard suck on the sensitive cockhead is all it takes to make Daniel fall apart, as the idol spills his come down Seongwoo’s waiting mouth.

 

Daniel thinks he might have reconsider his life choices, but right now he decides it would be better to leave it for later.

 

Daniel manhandles Seongwoo back onto the couch, kissing him fervently while pulling down Seongwoo’s pants and briefs just enough to reveal his cock. Daniel swallows the sounds Seongwoo is making and Seongwoo nips at his lower lip, feeling the smirk that appeared onto Daniel’s mouth. Daniel grips his hand hard around Seongwoo’s cock in response; making Seongwoo jerk up into his fist as he strokes him fast.

 

Seongwoo groans deeply, pushing Daniel down against the couch without their mouths separating. There was something addictive about Daniel’s lips and Seongwoo wasn’t going to let go of that thrill anytime soon, and Daniel definitely didn’t mind, still jerking adept fingers around Seongwoo’s cock. A tremble leaps up Seongwoo’s spine as he falls down against Daniel’s chest, cursing a colourful tirade.

 

Daniel just laughs, stroking Seongwoo more roughly and quickly, until Seongwoo tenses against him and comes over his fingers, a deep moan making Daniel shiver with delight. Seongwoo then flops down onto Daniel, breathing heavily from the afterglow, feeling too lazy to move away from a surprisingly comfy Daniel. And thankfully, Daniel seemed to be reluctant to move too. It takes a good five minutes before Seongwoo moves aside to grab a wet towel to clean up.

 

Daniel breaks the quiet first. “… I just jerked you off, senior.”

 

“And I just sucked off a nice cock.” Seongwoo says, whacking Daniel on the chest lightly.

 

A noticeable pink tints itself on Daniel’s face and it makes Seongwoo want to laugh.

 

“… Does this mean that we are friends now?”

 

“Yeah? I guess so, but if you want to… or we can be… more?’ Daniel blushes. 

 

Seongwoo’s heart hammers in his chest. _“More?”_

 

“U-Uh I mean if you aren’t comfortable with the-”

 

"It's fine, we can go slow." 

 

\--

 

 

“It occurs to me that you only refer to me as senior,” Seongwoo says while driving.

 

Seongwoo is currently on another ‘date’ with Daniel in _Gapyeong_ but at this point he’s starting to doubt that their public displays of closeness are being staged. Seongwoo finds that he does rather enjoy having such a cute companion touring Korea with their exhibitionistic dating habits.

 

“Well, you are a _really established senior_ in the music industry after all.” Daniel muses while looking out the window.

 

“Why do I feel like that is an insult to my age?”

 

“Because it is, _senior._ ” Daniel laughs aloud when Seongwoo glares at him.

 

“Everyone gets closer to thirty at some point in their life, and it seems that you in particular need some more growing up, _baby,_ ” Seongwoo grunts without much bite, playing along with Daniel who starts hooking up his phone playlist to his car’s stereo set. Seongwoo smiles to himself when he sees red beginning to tint Daniel’s ears. “Call me hyung, you the one who wanted to be friends right?”

 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung, Ong Seongwoo hyung _, Seongwoo hyunnnng._ Say ‘ah’ for me.”

 

“Alright, enough.” Seongwoo wills himself to keep staring at the highway, mentally cursing when he feels his heart wanting to burst out of his increasingly tight chest. A whiny Daniel is a dangerous Daniel to be around with.  

 

A camera flash happens when Daniel starts feeding Seongwoo his biscuits and gummy bears at the one of the traffic stop lights. Seongwoo promises himself that he would find time to really take out Daniel on a real date without cameras following them around. He knows of a good dessert place to treat Daniel’s sweet tooth.

 

“What is it like being super rich? I didn’t expect you to be the type to own a flashy luxury car.”

 

“I’m not _that_ rich, Daniel, this is a sponsored vehicle from one of my endorsements. I’m just driving this because of commercial agreements.” Seongwoo clucks his tongue in distaste. “I can’t be your sugar daddy if that’s what you’re implying.”

 

Daniel chokes on his spit, struggling to breathe while he coughs up chewed up bits of his snacks. “Hyung!” Daniel makes a noise of embarrassment, slapping Seongwoo high up on his thigh suddenly and earning a scandalised gasp from him. And instead of keeping to himself like any other regular person after making a physical reaction, Daniel leaves his hand there, warming Seongwoo’s skin through his pants.

 

“You can take your hand off now, Niel.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I crave attention and affection.” Daniel sighs wistfully. “I’m actually a really affectionate person, my fans refer to me as a samoyed puppy for a reason, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo snorts at that.

 

“And I really like touching thighs too, have you seen me perform _Open Up_ last week?”

 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. The screaming fans certainly wanted to ‘open up’ watching you.”

 

“I could ‘open up’ for you too, Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel says while squeezing once on Seongwoo’s thigh.

 

Seongwoo wishes that Daniel would be less of a distraction for his sanity and their safety.

 

 

\---

 

 

Seongwoo runs fingers into his hair in frustration.

 

“Could you not, just when I thought I was making progress with you!”

 

“You’re being difficult!” Daniel shoves back, disgruntled. “I’m also part of this project too!”

 

“I’m not being difficult! I know that but you don’t have any experience being a producer!”

 

“I might not have any experience being an official producer but I’m trying! I’m might be an arts major specialised in dancing but I’m also taking applied music in university. Did you forget that? I do believe that I have the right qualifications to do this!” Daniel proclaims loudly, glaring at Seongwoo in the studio. Seongwoo wasn’t letting him take part in the chorus of their duet, the most important part of the song!

 

“You have the pre-chorus and verses to work on, we are also working on the bridge and lyrics together, I don’t see how unreasonable I’m being? In fact, you should be grateful that I’m sparing you the effort of creating the most difficult part! Don’t worry your pretty head and leave the tune to me!”

 

“So is that what you think I am? A pretty face with no proper substance?” A hurt look takes over Daniel’s facial expression and Seongwoo feels himself grimace inwardly.

 

“I didn’t say that!” Seongwoo argues back, looking down at the mess of music sheets splayed over the studio table and not wanting to face Daniel. _I’m sorry but please understand me, I’ve been making my own music for years now and it’s my life, I don’t want to change what music means to me. I’m already trying to adjust working with you outside my comfort zone on a more up-tempo pop  track._

 

“Or don’t tell it’s because you think the fact that I’m an idol and that cancels out my musicality?”

 

“Don’t put words like that in my mouth, Daniel! I’m your friend aren’t I?”

 

“Some friend you turn out to be, when you can’t even have enough confidence in me!”

 

Frustration is boiling inside Daniel, unable to understand why Seongwoo was refusing to work fully with him. Daniel’s knuckles whitens as his hands clenched into tight fists. _He’s still prejudiced against idols, I was so fucking stupid to believe that Ong Seongwoo could change easily. I’m feel like I’m about to explode under stress, our fans are waiting for this collaboration. I just want our song to do well!_

 

“Could you leave the studio for a while, Daniel? You need to chill and I need some peace at the moment.” Seongwoo says quietly, breaking the tense silence in the room. Seongwoo doesn’t understand what had gone so wrong in the studio today, it had begun well in the morning, with him and Daniel coming onto a common ground with their concepts and ideas.

 

Seongwoo supposes that he deserves this, Daniel’s frustration at him, but he’s afraid of losing his signature in his music, what if his fans thought he had changed? It would undermine the effort he had made into producing and the success his albums had. And Seongwoo definitely did not want that outcome, he wanted some time to figure things out and still translate himself into the duet. Maybe this whole project with Daniel was a bad idea.

 

"… I just want the song to be good." Seongwoo adds quietly.

 

“Me too, senior.” Daniel says with a little extra vehemence. “Why don’t I just leave and let you do all the work, since I’m not competent enough? Just go ahead and be the great singer you are, hog the chorus and make me the backup singer!” Daniel’s just about to shout, but he held back with much firmness. “I don’t see why I’m bothering to take part in process, I can be your puppet, like the cash-cow MMO trained me to be, like that way you are treating me!”

 

Seongwoo’s pulse quickens with horror, did he really come off that way to Daniel?

 

“Daniel, please listen, I don’t-”

 

“I had enough of you. I’ll give you your space while I _chill._ ” Daniel interrupts, leaving the studio with a loud bang of the door.

 

 

\--

 

 

A few days later, Seongwoo and Daniel go on a variety show together.

 

They appear to the public on national television for the first time as friends and not just competitors vying for top spot on music shows. Seongwoo and Daniel are both interviewed about their albums and are asked questions about their relationship with each other.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel’s incident at Armani is dying out with the rise of rumours of a dating scandal and a secret collaboration.

 

Generally, the responses from both fandoms are still mixed and a violent fan-war took place recently on a prolific local forum. Something about who was the better singer out of the pair and who had the better fandom, popular singer Seongwoo or power idol Daniel.

 

Social media and their official fan-page are still buzzing with conspiracy theories, the most favourite one being – Seongwoo abusing his senior status and making things difficult for Daniel because he was a threat. Reporters are also eagerly following both of them, with terrible disguises and stealth skills most of the time.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel don’t know which is more of an irritant; the media play or their physical loss of privacy.

 

And Daniel is still avoiding Seongwoo despite efforts to speak to him.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seongwoo gasps, fingers grappling for purchase.

 

“Oh shit.” He breathes harshly as he’s being bent over the grand piano in MMO’s recording studio.

 

Seongwoo spreads his legs wider, moving back to meet Daniel’s thrusts. He’s really very, very good. Seongwoo could make a joke about dancing, but he’s a little distracted by dancer hips at the moment, strong ones belonging to Daniel that are slapping against his butt. Seongwoo groans softly through his teeth, head resting against the piano as Daniel grunts, stretching him with his cock and making Seongwoo tense with tension, his toes and fingers curling. A loud wail is ripped out of Seongwoo when Daniel hits his prostate, a constant pace pounding against it and filling Seongwoo with dizzying pleasure.

 

“D-Daniel!” Seongwoo cries incoherently, clenching down onto Daniel’s hard length and grinding back against the idol. The sounds coming from Seongwoo were so needy, it only provokes Daniel into fucking Seongwoo faster, plundering his cock desperately into warm tightness.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_  Seongwoo’s legs trembles with effort as Daniel’s fingers gripsd at his slim waist, using it for leverage to yank Seongwoo back more fully down his cock, taking him deep with every hard thrust. The sound of skin hitting skin is loud, echoing in the studio and washing out Seongwoo's breathy moans. Seongwoo is sure that he is going to bruise, with Daniel’s powerful hips fucking him as if he’s trying to punish Seongwoo with his dick.

 

It doesn’t take long for Seongwoo to climax with Daniel slamming his cock into Seongwoo again and again, hitting his prostate with precision until Seongwoo is seeing stars, and blinking tears from simulation. Seongwoo comes with a shout of Daniel’s name, his butt pulsing around Daniel and the idol follows soon after, orgasm milked out of his cock with slow hip rolls. Daniel slumps on top of Seongwoo, staying deep inside and feeling the older male shudder under him. Daniel then pulls out of Seongwoo and ties up the used condom as Seongwoo moves to flop against the piano seat, feeling entirely boneless.

 

“God, I didn’t think you could fuck like that,” Seongwoo groans, not bothering to pull up his pants properly.

 

“You still don’t know a lot about me,” Daniel smirks, lying on the studio couch nearby Seongwoo after discarding the condom - his legs reduced to jelly after the exertion. “… I’m still mad at you though.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo begins softly, turning towards Daniel. “You didn’t give me the chance to explain myself yesterday, so I decided to use my body to _seduce_ you.”

 

“I don’t know how you managed to seduce me, considering that you have two left feet.”

 

“Must have been my lovely charms.” Seongwoo says with a playful waggle of eyebrows and Daniel laughs, amused by the thought.

 

“Keep thinking that and you might actually gain some charm.”

 

“Hey!” Seongwoo whines, making the motion of smacking him. Which Daniel thought was really cute by the way. “But really I’m sorry if you felt that way, I didn't realise you took my actions for looking down on you. Really I don’t, I... I... was just worried that I would lose what made me the singer I am, with this duet project. I’ve been working solo as a R&B singer for so long and it’s difficult to explain this, but I’m afraid of failure and not living up to expectations. It’s important to me." Seongwoo mutters quietly, with a miserable lilt.

 

Daniel froze shortly, looking up straight into Seongwoo’s eyes. _Someone as successful as Seongwoo had worries like that? But how could he? He had six consecutive albums, each more successful than the previous one and yet…. Fuck._ Daniel curses in realisation when its hits him, a giant weight of regret landing atop his chest. Seongwoo had the same worries as him, which he wouldn’t be able to meet the expectations set by himself and of the public.

 

 _I guess even I had put you on a pedestal, huh? Thinking that you were so great and perfect with no worries._ Daniel realises with a soft pang that Seongwoo was more similar to him than he thought.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Daniel’s apologises gently.

 

“What for?” Seongwoo replies, noting the tenderness in the Daniel’s voice. It’s almost aching.

 

“For assuming the worst about you, that you saw me as nothing but a ditz as I had a pretty boy face. I didn’t realise that you had such worries and I assumed that your prejudice against idols had blinded you,” The admission is soft as Daniel’s breath hitched for a brief second.

 

“-And sorry Seongwoo hyung, because I’ve forgotten that you were also a person, I thought too highly of you and placed you on a pedestal. It’s scary to admit, but sometimes I think that you and I, all celebrities are just objects of entertainment which lack something that makes us human. We’re all expected to be so perfect and to achieve that, we lost sight of what we had set out to do in the first place…. I’m not really making sense am I?”

 

“I understand what you’re trying to say,” Seongwoo smiles sadly, sitting up properly as he’s enraptured by Daniel’s words. This serious, deeper side of Daniel doesn’t fit him, Seongwoo would rather see him less conflicted and more carefree about living.

 

“-The expectations of our fans and the fear of fading out of stardom are worrisome isn’t it, Daniel? You would think that when you reach a certain level of fame and success, you would be satisfied and be able to enjoy life well but instead there is this thirst for more and more. And in that process, you wonder if it would be better if the fame wasn’t there. Such a lovely industry to be in.”

 

 _We’re a pair of fools._ Daniel quirks up an ironic grin, if he could, he would tell Seongwoo not to worry because he is so successful but the idol himself has such irrational thoughts. “So… I guess we are on more pleasant talking terms again?”

 

“Yeah, we are,” Seongwoo chuckles. “Now, would you let me understand you more as a real friend then? Since you keep mentioning that I don’t know you.”

 

 

\--

 

 

A pleasant mirth manages to seep over dinner as Seongwoo celebrates with Daniel.

 

Seongwoo lets out a laugh, amused by Daniel’s pain – as he kicked him underneath the table for taking away the spoon of cake from Seongwoo’s mouth. Serves him right for playing around with food, when Seongwoo had actually let himself go along with Daniel’s initial attempt to feed him.

 

“Hey!” Daniel face’s scrunches up comically as he yelps softly, using a hand to sooth the hurt on his leg.

 

Seongwoo is actually enjoying himself on the latest date set up by their companies; it’s starting to feel more like a real date, as he’s able to find close companionship with Daniel undisturbed. Currently they are in an upscale dining restaurant in Myeongdong, surprisingly secluded and intimate at one of the inner corners away from any windows. It’s a nice change, knowing that are no reporters or fans pointing cameras at them, the only time they were spotted together today was while they were walking from a parked company car.

 

“Daniel, do you think that our duet would do well and receive lots of love?”

 

“Of course it would, it’s produced and sung by us after all!” Daniel cheers, sending Seongwoo a bright smile. “Did you see how many views the audio teasers had gotten on youtube? Almost a million views in a day for just twenty seconds of chorus!”

 

Seongwoo returns a grin equally as bright, satisfied with Daniel’s answer.

 

Their fans had received the song well, not really captured by surprise since the rumours happened and to Seongwoo and Daniel’s relief they’re fully supporting the collaboration. Social media had been talking about it since early morning when the audio clip was uploaded, with everyone talking about how great Seongwoo was doing a different genre beside R&B and how power idol Daniel was living up to his name, not just by overwhelming popularity but as his stronger vocals were hinted at.

 

“Daniel, can I tell you a little something about myself?” Seongwoo begins sincerely, feeling comfortable enough.

 

“Ah? If you are okay with telling me then go ahead.” Daniel hums in acknowledgement, pausing halfway while eating and looking silly with his utensils being held up in the air.

 

“When I first began this career in music, I always did struggle along to find a genre that fits me. I know music isn’t a subjective thing but I felt I understood R&B soulful music best, having grown up listening and falling in love with it because of my parents,” Seongwoo says fondly as Daniel nods. “And because of that love for R&B, I wanted to make music that would help spread that love, to heal people the way music helped me find myself while I was training in a tiny company.”

 

“And that small company is now doing very well, managing a handful of popular bands and indie artists, thanks to your success.”

 

A flush presents itself on Seongwoo as he blushes, stopping to cough at Daniel’s praise.

 

“Debuting wasn’t easy, but I got through the training. My first album didn’t do too bad, considering that it was the kpop idol boom back then, when they were starting to take over the music industry in Korea. I always did envy them, the idols, the all rounded ‘perfect’ entertainer who had looks and could sing, dance and act. But then, it changed when I came back with my second album.”

 

Seongwoo pauses, gauging Daniel’s response as the idol perked up with more interest. “Well go on, I’m listening.”

 

“There was a really popular idol group back then, which I shall not mention their name and talk bad about them because I’m not going to stoop that low. It was at Music Bank, when I overheard them speaking ills things about me, quote ‘why is that ugly try-hard still around, didn’t he fade away with that shitty album that flopped’ as they laughed about it. Well I-”

 

“You are not ugly, Seongwoo. And you aren’t a try-hard either. Also your music is great, I love your debut album and I thought that you were really pretty even then.” Daniel interrupts while Seongwoo gets redder in the face from embarrassment.

 

“You liked my debut album? With the embarrassing rock ballads that crooned about love when I didn’t even understand it? And thanks.” Seongwoo wheezed, wanting to forget about them. “As I was saying, they were bad mouthing me and worse, they noticed that I was nearby and they continued jeering even louder in a very poorly hidden way. Then I was also locked in my dressing room, making me late for my performance and until today I’m sure it was them.”

 

“That’s terrible, you should have brought it up to the producers of Music Bank.”

 

“They were one of the top tier idols back then, Daniel, they had a lot of connections and it wouldn’t do any good for me to offend them. So I did what I could do, practice more and produce better songs, the sweetest thing would be being more successful than them. Besides, they’ve already disbanded a year ago so look who faded away to irrelevance at the end, ha.”

 

“Ah… so that’s why you disliked idols... Seongwoo hyung, I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t be stupid and apologise for something you didn’t do. Besides I should be the one apologising for treating you unkindly first, in fact I should have been a lot nicer to other idols instead of snubbing them when they greet me.” Seongwoo sighs tiredly, leaning his head onto a hand. “And hey, don’t look so down, you’ll get wrinkles… but I don’t think that will help anyway, since you already look like an ugly old man when you laugh.”

 

“Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel exclaims, about to whoop Seongwoo’s butt.

 

Seongwoo laughs as he smacks Daniel’s hand away, dodging Daniel across the table.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I didn’t think I would ever wear a sparkly jacket in my entire lifetime, it looks like someone had just carelessly dropped a tub full on glitter on this,” Seongwoo deadpans, looking at his own reflection with disapproval.

 

“I think it suits you, like a little fairy with killer bone structure spreading glitter everywhere.”

 

“Says the one who looks more like a fairy boy.” Seongwoo teases as he gets wrung by Daniel.

 

Currently, Seongwoo and Daniel are about to film for their music video in a warehouse on a set created by MMO. The production was certainly extravagant, Seongwoo notes, impressed with the three completely different sets that had been crafted with great attention to lighting and detail. _Well that’s MMO for you, now all we have to do is look pretty while lip-syncing on a pretty set. And how does a hideous pink jacket with glitter go with a neutral themed set, I’m going to look a human traffic light permanently stuck on the stop signal._

 

“What’s the matter, Seongwoo?” Daniel asks, coming back to Seongwoo after getting his makeup and hair done.

 

Seongwoo sucks in breath, unable to find words momentarily. Daniel looks like the first time Seongwoo had met the idol personally, with his hair styled into a pompadour and bronzer accentuating his features, looking even more attractive as Seongwoo had accepted the fact that he really liked how Daniel appeared and carried himself. Daniel raises a well-defined brow in question at Seongwoo’s pause and Seongwoo feels a flare of warmth unknot inside him.

 

“Just thinking that this flashy pink thing on me is terribly out of place,” Seongwoo says with disdain.

 

“Trust me, it could have been worse.” Daniel laughs amicably, ruffling Seongwoo’s unstyled hair.

 

“Don’t do that! I’m still your senior, both in age and status too!”

 

Daniel pouts and Seongwoo thinks he would like to kiss the lip gloss off Daniel.

 

And so he does.

 

 _Fuck it, fuck those fake dates, who cares about what the disagreeable fans think, when Daniel is so real, so enchanting and right there in front of me._ Seongwoo presses his mouth against Daniel’s pouting one, as Daniel flinches back at the unexpected action but then he kisses back sweetly, leaving a slow, lingering one on Seongwoo. A kiss that was not rushed, and felt all kinds of correct.

 

The music video recording goes on smoothly, without major problems during the hours spent in the warehouse. The pair was done with the video shoot, unless editing required more film to work with. It ends late, late night and both Seongwoo and Daniel are free to go, and Seongwoo is satisfied with the result, having glanced at the producer’s computer screen. He’s grateful that with an effect filter, his jacket doesn’t look so gaudy. Daniel was filmed well too, needless to say, looking sinful with a plunging v-neck shirt.

 

They head over to Seongwoo’s loft apartment for the night. They’re both too tired from work, but they do make out a lot, spending a good half an hour kissing on just about every surface in Seongwoo’s home.

 

Daniel immediately latches himself onto Seongwoo at the doorstep, pressing lips onto soft ones while Seongwoo distractedly struggles to unlock the door. They migrate from the doorstep to the dining area, Daniel pressed down onto the table with Seongwoo combing fingers through his hair, tracing slow kisses up Daniel’s neck and pretty jawline.

 

“We should really sleep, Nielie. We have an early schedule tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t care.” Daniel whines in protest, rolling his hips on Seongwoo’s lap. “I _really_ want you to fuck me, hyung. Or are you too old to get your dick up for me?”

 

Seongwoo pulls Daniel towards the more comfortable living room sofa, settling the younger down onto his lap with Daniel’s thighs on both sides on his hips. They both laugh when Seongwoo accidentally knocks his head back on the wall, Daniel rubs at the older’s sore spot while kissing him. Seongwoo discovers that he really likes Daniel’s larger frame wrapping around him, with the Daniel’s body managing to cover him in a complete embrace. Daniel groans lowly into Seongwoo’s mouth, a shiver tracing up his spine when Seongwoo nips at his lower lip.

 

“You’re being a bad boy, Daniel.” Seongwoo growls while slapping his hands on Daniel’s thighs; his nice and sturdy thighs that deserved to be marked. Seongwoo pinches at the flesh, making Daniel whimper once before capturing his lips into a kiss again. Daniel makes an appreciative noise when Seongwoo rocks his hips against his ass. “I like you.”

 

“I like you too.” Daniel mumbles over Seongwoo’s lips.

 

Fingers entwined together, Seongwoo manages to lift Daniel, moving him to his bedroom much to Daniel’s delight. Halfway there, Seongwoo stops to press Daniel against a window. _Daniel is more beautiful than the apartment’s view of the Seoul city nightlife._ Seongwoo notes as he continues to kiss Daniel almost feverishly, like he’s trying to make up for lost time.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t manage to have sex with Daniel however, as the younger knocks out after cleaning up himself, sinking into Seongwoo’s soft comfortable bed and warm blankets. Seongwoo makes tsk-ing sounds while properly covering Daniel with his blanket, but his heart warms at the domestic sight of Daniel curling into the bed while his cheeks are tinged with pink, his hair still slightly wet.

 

“Little shit, getting me riled up for nothing.” Seongwoo whispers while pressing a kiss on Daniel’s forehead. He slides himself next to the younger, feeling like a bit of creep while he jerks himself off beside Daniel.

 

Daniel makes up for it the next morning by waking Seongwoo with his mouth, lips wrapped around the elder’s cock.

 

 

\--

 

 

“A perfect score of 10,000! The top song for the week on Mnet M!Countdown! ‘I.P.U’ by project duo O&D! Congratulations!”

 

Daniel jumps up in joy, tackling Seongwoo with a giant-bear hug and the latter just shakes with overjoyed laughter. Seongwoo forgets about his seasoned singer image with senior status, lifting and spinning a zealous Daniel around once under the rain of metallic confetti. If it was more apt, Seongwoo would have skipped the standard thank you speech and kissed Daniel right there and then – before pulling the idol backstage for celebratory alone time.

 

“We won, Seongwoo! On our first duet stage!” Daniel bounces excitedly, while the stage begins to clear for their encore performance. “Our song was just fully released two days ago with the music video! I thought it would at least take us a week for the song to catch on! Seongwoo! Ahhhh! We won with a perfect 10,000!”

 

“Like you said,” Seongwoo beams with pride, amusedly watching the idol absorb the fact that they won. “It’s a song produced and sung by us, results like this were expected.”

 

“Told you so.” Daniel says, a playful twinkle in his eyes while getting in position next to Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo throws back a heartfelt grin as the back-track begins to play.

 

Seongwoo’s strong voice rings clear like the loud chiming of bells, accompanied by Daniel’s melodious one, a low and thick timber perfectly harmonising emotions with the other. The encore is even better received by the audience, as both singers sang their hearts out, with a win spurring them on.

 

The duet had been very well received, overwhelming almost, with many new people supporting their collaboration and joining their fandoms. It doesn’t hurt to have older and newer fans supporting Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s now official relationship either, having being under public scrutiny for so long.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Your fans are really nice,” Seongwoo mentions out of nowhere, as he and Daniel are in the recording studio again, working on a follow-up mini-album together and deciding on which song for the next lead single. Seongwoo thinks that _Gold_ would be good but Daniel thinks _Light_ would be more suitable.

 

“Oh? What changed the ‘they are annoying whiny girls’ huh?” Daniel responds.

 

“Nothing much,” Seongwoo begins with a happy little grin, and Daniel looks at him curiously with raised brows. Seongwoo had been acting strange since lunch, like he had a secret that he couldn’t wait to tell someone. “I went onto my fanpage earlier and there was a long string of comments saying something like they were Peaches and wanted to tell me to take good care of myself and Nielie oppa. Sounds read cute doesn’t it, _Nielie oppa_?”

 

“Oh my god, please don’t say that.” Daniel replies and flicks Seongwoo’s forehead, making him laugh loudly, the pleasant sound echoing in the studio and Daniel’s ears. “Those pet names make my skin crawl, even if it’s from fond intentions.”

 

“There was also something about a _Ongniel_ fanfic about you being needy for my dick, I think that would be a really nice thing to do after work later, don’t you think so?” Seongwoo teases and Daniel blushes instantly.

 

_Oh god, there’s fanfiction of me being written about with Seongwoo._

 

“Shut up and keep making your dumb music,” Daniel says with no real bite. “But… I guess we can if you want to.” The idol adds on later as an afterthought, distracting himself with a music sheet and avoiding looking directly at Seongwoo’s gaze.

 

Seongwoo’s laughter rings again, leaving Daniel flushing with pink while hiding behind a piece of paper. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Seongwoo says and Daniel can feel him smiling through the paper.

 

After work, the pair goes for a little-dinner date before Seongwoo fucks Daniel nice and slow at the idol’s place later.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Seongwoo, when I first met you, I thought you were really good-looking and was star struck,” Daniel muses, spooning and cuddling up around Seongwoo as he hummed. “I thought that hey, I need to do my best and not to bother him by getting through the photo shoot smoothly. And then I thought you were irritating and rude, snobbish even and yet I still couldn’t dislike you because I respected you as the senior with a super voice that had a great intimacy with his fans.”

 

_약속해요 잊지 않겠다고 (I promise you, I’ll never forget)_

_날 다시 태어나게 해준 널 (You made me born again)_

 

“I thought that you disliked me and it bothered me a lot, I kept thinking about great wrong I’d done.” Daniel says, kissing away the small frown that appeared on Seongwoo’s lips.

 

“Stop thinking about that, I didn’t dislike you at all,” Seongwoo replies, burrowing himself into Daniel’s embrace as he leans forward to busy himself with Daniel’s neck, feeling the gentle tremble of Daniel’s pulse while leaving a hickey on the idol.

“I really like you, love you.” Seongwoo mumbles into warm skin, leaving another spot of purple and pink blossoming on Daniel’s pretty collarbones while Daniel sighs contentedly.

 

_I promise you I promise you_

_내가 더 많이 더 잘할게요 (I’ll be a better man)_

“I like you too,” Daniel whispers, flipping Seongwoo over, pressing him back onto the bed; straddling Seongwoo while he swipes a tongue against tender lips.

 

Seongwoo hums blissfully, tangling legs with Daniel and holding him down by the waist as he meets him with tongue.Seongwoo doesn’t think he’ll get over how lovely it feels to have Daniel pressed up to him – fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces.

 

“Seongwoo, I liked you, before and during all the rumours and scandals. Loved you, when I found understanding with you, all your fears and your secrets, I want to be there for you.”

 

_약속해요 놓지 않겠다고 (I promise you, I won’t let go)_

_내게 빛이 되어준 그댈 (You became my light)_

 

Daniel slides a nimble hand down Seongwoo’s briefs, grabbing his length and pulling it to hardness.

 

Seongwoo lets a soft whimper into Daniel’s lips, still kissing deeply while Daniel fumbles for the bottle of lube on the bedside drawer. Daniel then moves to dribble generous slick onto his fingers, making Seongwoo watch the pretty idol open himself, which Seongwoo does with intense arousal, pressing hands flat onto Daniel’s bare thighs. Daniel lets out a breathless chuckle, teasing Seongwoo with little pleasured sounds and appreciating the way Seongwoo’s cock twitches with need.

 

The way Seongwoo looks at him makes Daniel dizzy, his unwavering gaze burning and wanting.

 

_I promise you I promise you_

_빛나던 봄날 앞에 (In front of that bright spring day)_

 

Daniel sinks down onto Seongwoo’s lubed dick fully, both of them gasping at the action. Pleasure burns beneath Seongwoo’s skin while Daniel rocks his hips experimentally, while muttering praises of how wide Seongwoo’s cock is stretching him open.

 

Seongwoo pauses shortly, letting Daniel adjust to his size before pulling out halfway and driving back into warm tightness. Daniel’s whole body trembles and he feels like he’s going to burst, with Seongwoo’s cock stretching him so good that Daniel thought that he’d come from the first thrust. Seongwoo grunts lowly from his throat, sitting up to meet Daniel’s mouth with his own and digging fingers into Daniel’s butt –guiding Daniel up and down his slick length at a steady pace.

 

Daniel clings onto Seongwoo, letting out sounds of appreciation against tongue. It’s too hot, Seongwoo’s lewd little moans being swallowed by Daniel as he clenches down onto Seongwoo’s cock.

 

_단 하나라도 내 편이 되어주길 바랐던 그때 (When I wished that just one person would be on my side)_

_세상이 날 속여도 너만은 날 믿어줬었지 (Even when the world deceived me only you believed in me)_

 

“F-Fuck, touch me, Seongwoo.” Daniel cries, almost a sob. “I need you.”

 

Seongwoo uses a hand to stroke Daniel’s cock as he’s being bounced on Seongwoo’s lap, delightfully deep as Seongwoo keeps fucking into him at his sweet spot. Daniel has his legs locked around Seongwoo’s waist, and he’s pushing back against Seongwoo’s cock as much as possible. It’s a delicious torment, Daniel clenching onto Seongwoo’s length with every thrust and Seongwoo only seemed to fuck Daniel better for that, snapping hips harder into Daniel, who’s taking his cock so well.

 

It doesn’t take long for Daniel to come with a pant of Seongwoo’s name, string after string of white semen spilling onto sweaty bodies when Seongwoo is so expertly fucking him through orgasm. And Seongwoo climaxes with a final thrust into Daniel, filing him up with thick come as Daniel pulls him in for a heated and possessive kiss.

 

“You’re mine from now on, Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel says, a shiver shaking him as he leans his entire body weight onto Seongwoo, too boneless to move. “Love you, _senior._ ”

 

Seongwoo lets out a cackle, deciding to flop back onto the bed with a naked Daniel lying upon him.

 

Everything is too sticky and warm, with sweat and come and but it’s all what Seongwoo would want from Daniel – being close to this sometimes very devious pretty idol who was so attractive, so caring and so amazing.

 

_피지 못한 꽃처럼 시들 수도 있던 날 (Like a flower that couldn’t bloom I could’ve withered away)_

_알아봐 줬던 너니까 (But you’re the one who recognized me)_

_흔들리던 날 잡아준 너니까 (You’re the one who held onto me when I was shaking)_

 

“I’m yours, Daniel,” Seongwoo sighs softly, nuzzling his nose against his lover’s fluffy head while Daniel lets out an appreciative hum.

 

“I love you too, Seongwoo.”

 

_약속해요 (I promise you)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> I wanted to use LAP for the store incident but decided on Armani becuase LAP isn't exactly a high end brand.  
> [the decision was also Inspired by this fanmade Armani ad for Seongwoo. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDCBLHV2LuY&feature=youtu.be)  
> [This is also a rehash of one of my older fics from 2014, with some tweaking and refinement to fit ongniel if anyone finds this familiar.]


End file.
